Love Everlasting
by SwiftArcher
Summary: Alternate ending to Tuck Everlasting, and the events that happen to Winnie, Jesse, and the Tucks afterwards. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it, my friends? This tale is about Tuck Everlasting, one of the movies/books that I remember loving as a small child. I never liked the ending so I decided to create my own. (The usual disclaimer that I own nothing about Tuck Everlasting, characters or otherwise.) Without further ado, I give you my new story!**

* * *

Part one:

Winnie Foster sat in the formal living room of her home. Her mind wandered as she surveyed the early afternoon landscape out the window. Sunlight played with shadow, little creatures frolicked through the yard, only a few wispy clouds interfered with the pale blue sky. The forest, stoic and mysterious, still called to her beyond the fence separating her world from the life the Tucks knew. That fence stood as a reminder for the border between two lifestyles, between two worlds.

Winnie heard her mother calling, but didn't answer. Winifred. Would she ever escape that name? She had for a while with the Tucks, but now she was back to the old Winifred. The Winifred who dealt with the upper-class manner that dominated her every moment from waking, the old way of dividing her time into inconsequential niceties, the pretense.

Life was stifling; even more so because she had felt the freedom that had been denied to her her entire life. She had had a taste of what life could be with the Tucks. What life _should_ be. No day went by that she didn't think about her friends. Especially Jesse.

One question always seemed to rise to the surface of her mind. Could she do it? Could she become immortal just to be with him for all eternity? She had the bottle Jesse gave her safely stored away in her room, but she just couldn't bring herself to drink the liquid inside. Not yet, at least. Doubts and questions haunted her.

Did she really love him enough? What if she regretted the decision for the rest of eternity? Was dying such a bad thing? She wasn't seventeen yet, so she still had a little time to think.

"Winifred?" Her mother's voice interrupted Winnie's silent musing, and she turned to look at the woman who had entered the room. "Winifred, your father and I would like to have a word with you, please."

Winnie could see worry on her mother's face, that much was clear. Guilt pressed down on her conscience, her parents didn't deserve having a run-away daughter who disappointed them at every turn. They deserved an obedient, respectful, thankful daughter. Her parents gave her a good life, filled with opportunity and privilege, even if it was slightly oppressive to her free spirit. Why did she want to leave this life so badly?

She had been silent too long. Her mother was starting to eye her questioningly. "Sorry." She said as she stood, turning away from the warm sunshine and the reminders. "I'm coming."

They walked wordlessly together into the study where Winnie's father was waiting for them. He motioned for them to sit, then positioned himself by his wife on the sofa.

"Winifred, we know these past events have been… difficult for you." He paused, brow furrowing in thought for a moment. "Your mother and I have been talking and we decided that a little holiday would be good for all of us. We could do some traveling, see the wonders of the world." A smile flashed across his stern face for an instant, reminiscent of a giddy schoolboy too shy to admit he was excited. "Wouldn't that be splendid?"

Traveling? Perhaps she could see the same sights Jesse had seen in his travels. Why did her mind always find itself tangled in between thoughts of the Tucks?

"We could take a year away from Treegap." Her mother continued, after sharing a significant glance with her husband. "What I am trying to say, Winifred, is that we want to spend time with you. We want to know you better and make some nice memories. We don't want to waste this time with you, as we had before."

Her parents were willing to try and understand her? That alone was astounding. Winnie's time with the Tucks didn't change only her, as she had thought. Perhaps she could meet them half way and try to understand them as well.

It took only a second to decide. Winnie smiled brightly, the first time since the Tucks left. She actually felt excitement, excitement for life, for the future. "That sounds absolutely marvelous."

Her parents smiled at her and each other, noticeably relaxing. "We will leave as soon as we can." Her father said, "I'll have the servants start helping us pack this afternoon, and we can discuss where we want to go."

Winnie knew exactly what she was packing first. The vial from Jesse would accompany her in her handbag the entire time. Maybe she could make up her mind while on the journey.

"Mother, Father," Winnie said, cautiously. This would be the first step to having them understand her. "Would you mind calling me Winnie?"

* * *

 **There you have it, dear and patient readers! I'm not sure how long this little story will be, but there's the start of it. As always, thank you for reading, and for your continued support! Give a review, perhaps, and tell me what you think so far? Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading so far, my friends! Your support and comments brighten my day! Here is the second part for you:**

* * *

Part Two:

Winnie Foster hated wearing black. Black was solemn, sorrowful, and held a degree of seriousness and finality. She sat alone in her empty house in Treegap, gazing out at the same landscape that delighted her before she went to travel the world. Life was a cruel mistress, she mused, looking at her own gaunt reflection in the window. The evening light made her fair skin look unearthly pale.

A few months short of a year Winnie had traveled with her family and went on wondrous adventures, met exotic people, and had finally come to terms with her parents. She had been perfectly content and happy in those short-lived months. That is, she had been perfectly content before her parents fell ill of some mysterious foreign disease and had passed away on the voyage back home. The journey home was even more of a whirlwind, with doctors, funeral plans, and relatives getting in touch to express their sorrow. Even some acquaintances put on the pretense of grieving, probably in hopes of being remembered when the fortune was distributed to the young and impressionable Foster descendent.

When the ceremonies had finished, and all the well-wishers had come and gone, Winnie was alone.

In her father's will, he had bequeathed Winnie all of his estate and business profits, after debts had been paid and his former business partners had gotten their promised share. That left her an heiress with no idea what to do next. For now, she lived with her servants in her old home and was haunted with memories.

She felt empty inside. Her grieving and tears were done; her denial and anger had passed; now she was left alone with hollowness in her soul. Long forgotten memories, both good and bad, filled her mind. How her parents loved her. How she had disobeyed them many times. How she had wanted to escape from her life, and them. How they had reconciled.

Could she ever bear losing another loved one to the ravages of time? Could she stand the heartbreak, the barrenness of life all over again? Why was time so pitiless? She could now empathize with Miles Tuck and his lost family. She could now understand.

If only the Tucks were with her, then life wouldn't seem so bleak and horrifying. Mae would give her a tender hug and whisper words of encouragement. Jesse would wrap his arms around her and listen to all her fears without interrupting. The thought of her friends brought tears to her eyes. How she longed to be with someone who understood.

"Miss Foster?" A servant knocked quietly on the ajar door, then proceeded to step in silently. "Miss Foster, you haven't eaten anything in awhile. Are you all right, if you don't mind me asking?"

Winnie had, in fact, forgotten to eat again. The neglected tray of food sitting across the room hadn't been touched after the same servant had brought it in hours earlier. Food wasn't appetizing.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, even managing to give a flicker of a fake smile, "I am not very hungry, that's all."

The servant nodded dutifully but didn't seem appeased.

Winnie glanced at the clock, realizing it must be late into the evening, then stood abruptly. "I'm sorry to bother you so. I'll be going to my bedroom, now, but thank you for looking after me." Another fake smile, another bow from the servant, and she retreated into her room upstairs.

She sat on her bed in the semi darkness, still in her day dress, and felt beneath her pillow for the vial Jesse had given her. The liquid inside caught the light from the pale moon and flickered, tempting her to drink. She stared at the vial but thought of nothing. No debate of being immortal, no thoughts of harsh life, just emptiness. Emptiness and Jesse. She did love him, she belonged with him, this she knew.

Winnie sat still, thinking, and got lost in time. Whether it was hours or minutes later, there was a gentle knock on her window that she almost missed hearing. Her eyes slowly drifted up and caught sight of the beaming face of Jesse Tuck.

"Is has to be a dream." She muttered, undoing the latch of her window, "It has to be." To her amazement, Jesse was quite real and jumped nimbly down into her room.

"Winnie." Was the only thing he said as he embraced her. She didn't allow herself to believe it was actually him. He couldn't be here; he should be miles away with his family, trying to set up a new life in a new location. He couldn't…

"Jesse?…"

"Shh, I'm here. Don't worry." He mumbled soothingly, a hand stroking her hair.

"How can you be here? I thought you were with your family. I only arrived here a few weeks ago. How did you know I was back?"

"I heard about your parents, Winnie. I thought you might need someone by your side; besides, I was impatient to see you. It's been almost a year since we parted. I missed you."

"And I missed you, Jesse." She said, "I missed you so much."

Jesse's eyes fell upon the vial clutched in her hand "I see you haven't drunk it yet. Is there something stopping you?"

Winnie glanced down at the vial in her hand and slowly shook her head. "No, I think I've made my decision." She paused. "I want to be with you. I want to live out the decades with you."

Jesse's face broke out in a cheeky grin and he stooped down to kiss her. Winnie actually giggled. The joy Jesse always had in abundance was flowing into her. They were together. They would live together always, and be husband and wife.

"How are we supposed to work this out, though?" She asked, "I can't run away again, I'm an heiress to my father's estate. People would always be looking for me. We'll have to think out something…"

"Romeo and Juliet technique, Winnie." Jesse almost laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You pretend to die, your estate goes to whomever else, and then I'll wake you up and we'll run away."

Winnie snorted softly, "That's an option, I suppose, but let's try to think about other methods."

Jesse did laugh, then, and she joined along quietly. They fell to talking about the year they spent without each other, and discussed ways in which they could free Winnie from her bondage to the estate and her father's business partners. Time flew by cheerfully. It was almost dawn when they realized how long they had been talking.

"I've got to go before your servants wake, but I'll be back tomorrow. Don't you worry." He said, swinging his legs out of her window casement, "I love you, Winnie Foster."

"And I love you, Jesse Tuck." She replied, then watched him climb down to the garden, both happiness and sadness mixed up in her emotions. He waved to her, beaming, then retreated into the fleeting darkness.

She turned away from the open window with a smile and a sigh. Everything would work out, she was sure of it. They would think of something eventually, and then they could be together. Everything would be all right.

Winnie spotted the vial lying neglected on the windowsill and picked it up. She unstopped the cork, lifted the glass to her mouth, tilted her head back, and drank.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed the second installment to my little story, dear and patient readers. Have an idea or prediction on how Jesse and Winnie will pull off their feat? I'd like to hear it! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you so much for your continued support! Till next time, friends. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been a long time in coming but here is the final installment of my little "Love Everlasting" story. I hope you enjoy it, readers!**

* * *

Winnie Foster- now, Winnie Tuck- woke up when the light of early dawn flooded through her window, and cast uncertain light over the small room. The early summer air drifted through the partially open window and taunted her with the sense of expectation and adventure. Today was going to be another good day. Peace settled into Winnie as she lay there, buried in her own thoughts of contentment.

She smiled to herself and glanced over to Jesse Tuck who occupied the space next to her on the bed. His face was clear of any emotion and held nothing in his countenance but the tranquility of a deep and undisturbed sleep.

Immortality with him would be wondrous. They had been married for a few years already, happily situated in their own little house far away from humanity, and had enjoyed the bliss of married life. They almost never fought, and if they did, it was short lived. Besides, what quarrel over silly things really mattered in eternity's endless dance? Nothing mattered. Nothing but loved ones and friendships. They understood this, and adjusted accordingly.

Winnie felt no different after she drank that vial years ago. She thought perhaps she would feel the weight of immortality and endless time sink heavier onto her shoulders but she did not. She felt young, alive, curious, blessed. Perhaps when centuries passed, and the ravages of time moved on, she would feel like an old soul trapped in a young body but that was hard to tell from this very moment. Right now, life was beautiful.

She had escaped the title of heiress by selling off her family's estate and donating all the fortune and possessions of the Fosters to charities. The destitute people of Treegap were now a little better off with her contribution. Her father's old business partners disapproved of this, of course, and tried to persuade her otherwise. Speculation would profit the estate more, or investing in a certain man's stock. Winnie was adamant, though, and did exactly what she wanted. Now "Winifred Foster" was a name of oddity among the upper-class people, and a name of reverence to those who benefited from her generosity. What she needed wasn't wealth, power or fortune. She wanted a simple life. A simple life shared with the man she loved.

Winnie brushed her lips against Jesse's cheek before quietly slipping out of bed and through the front door of their little home. She stepped out of the building into the tender harmony of the forest. The forest reminded her of the one she used to fantasize about, past the fence of her old home, but this was a completely new forest, in a new place.

Things were beginning to wake as Winnie traversed along a worn path. Birds began singing, quietly at first, then with more vigor as the light shone brighter. Little creatures were stirring, and the nocturnal animals were retiring back to their sheltered places. The forest was a beautiful and splendid place to behold; each day was a new encounter brimming with life and wonder.

Finally, Winnie came to small clearing by the bank of a river and sat down at her favorite place. She basked in the warm summer sun and listened to the soothing gurgle of river water flowing next to her. This was bliss.

A little while later, Jesse immerged from the forest's edge, made his way over, and sat next to her by the water.

"Good morning, dear." He said, as she made herself comfortable in his arms. "Up early again?"

Winnie nodded and smiled at him. "You know I like watching the forest wake. It's so peaceful."

"I know. Your fascination with the world is beautiful."

"We are supposed to go to your parents place today, did you forget about that?" She asked, "Miles is coming home from abroad and wants to see us all."

Jesse shook his head. "I didn't forget, I was just enjoying this moment with you."

Winnie smiled and nestled her head against his chest, deciding to stay quiet for the moment and let Jesse hold her. They stayed still for a time and enjoyed their solitude until the sun was close to noon.

"Come, we should freshen up and start making our way. Mae will be worried if we don't show up for luncheon." Winnie said as she stood and brushed off her skirt.

Jesse followed her example and started walking back home with her. "Winnie, if Mae asks about grandchildren again, I'm going to turn around right there and walk back."

"Oh, Jesse..." Winnie laughed and laced her fingers through his, "Just explain that we want to see the world first before we decide to have any children. There isn't any hurry."

"No, there isn't." He said, grinning. "Winifred Tuck, spending eternity with you will be a pleasure, no matter what we do."

Winnie shook her head a little, and kissed him. He was teasing, but he was also serious. He only called her Winifred when he was serious. Jesse was right though, spending forever with each other would be a pleasure, and she was looking forward to each new day with him. No matter what would come, their love for each other would be love everlasting.

Fin

* * *

 **There you are! I hope you enjoyed this little story. I had fun writing this little alternate ending (and listening to the Tuck Everlasting soundtrack while doing it ;) .) Thank you all so much for reading. Cheers**


End file.
